


bedhead and blueberry pancakes

by peachtones



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, sehyoon wants to do the nasty but byeongkwan has other ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones
Summary: “Kwannie, you need to get up,” Sehyoon said, moving to press kisses to Byeonkwan’s shoulder.“Don’t wanna,” Byeongkwan mumbled in response, cocooning himself further in the comforter and burying his face in the pillow. “Too tired. Going back to sleep.”





	bedhead and blueberry pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> i've literally had this in my drafts since the liev!! i was inspired by that post-live ot4 pic of them snuggling where it looks like sehyoon has his face pressed into byeongkwan's shoulder, u know the one

Byeongkwan had been drifting between the state of awake and asleep for at least twenty minutes, mind ready to be in the world of the conscious but body refusing and clinging onto the last dredges of unconsciousness. He knew he needed to get up, but he couldn’t really be bothered to do anything about it when staying in bed and going right back to sleep sounded like a better idea.

And he would’ve gone back to sleep, if the feeling of the mattress dipping behind him had slingshotted him back to being almost awake. The person who had crawled into bed behind him lifted up the comforter and snuggled up close to him, wrapping their arms around him. A kiss was pressed to the back of his neck and he smiled sleepily.

“Kwannie,” Sehyoon said softly, planting another kiss on the younger’s neck.

Byeongkwan groaned sleepy in response. Now that he was more awake, he pieced together that he wasn’t wearing a shirt, if Sehyoon’s hands against his bare chest and stomach were any indication. He must have shed it in his sleep again.

“Kwannie, you need to get up,” Sehyoon said, moving to press kisses to Byeonkwan’s shoulder.

“Don’t wanna,” Byeongkwan mumbled in response, cocooning himself further in the comforter and burying his face in the pillow. “Too tired. Going back to sleep.”

“What if I can convince you to get up?”

Byeongkwan snorted, wiggling around in Sehyoon’s arms until he was facing the older. He cracked one eye open, surveying him. He looked like he just got out of the shower, face a little pink and hair slightly damp. “Really?”

“Mmhm,” Sehyoon confirmed, moving a hand sweep Byeongkwan’s messy bangs away his forehead.

“And how do you propose to do this?” Byeongkwan asked sleepily, watching Sehyoon’s face as he swept a few more strands of hair from his face.

He smiled, dropping his gaze back to the younger’s face. “I may have some tricks up my sleeve.”

“Oh yeah? And what would those be?”

“Some of these,” he said, scooting closer so he could drop a few kisses on Byeongkwan’s forehead, cheek, and nose. “A little bit of this,” he captured Byeongkwan’s lips between his, kissing him languidly and letting the younger lick into his mouth when he got tired of the gentle kisses he had been on the receiving end of.

Eventually they separated, but not before going back to give each other one last kiss, which ended up lasting several minutes before Sehyoon rolled Byeongkwan onto his lap and sat up, pulling the smaller boy with him into an upright position. Byeongkwan shivered slightly at the chilly air that made contact with his exposed skin as the comforter slipped off his shoulders.

“And we can't forget one of these,” he said, bracing one hand of the side of Byeongkwan's neck, the other moving to lace his fingers with the other’s. Byeongkwan sighed as Sehyoon’s lips attached to the juncture where his neck met his jaw. His eyes slid shut, letting the older work at the sensitive skin, undoubtedly working to bruise the spot.

Satisfied with his work, Sehyoon dropped back down into a horizontal position on the bed, hands resting on Byeongkwan’s hips. “So?” he asked, gazing up at the younger.

“While your proposition was very nice, it was not enough to get me out of bed. If anything, it makes me want to stay in bed longer.”

“Then what do you want me to do?” Sehyoon asked, rubbing his thumb along Byeongkwan’s hip bone. “I’ll do anything.”

Byeongkwan leaned forward, raising a single eyebrow and placing his hands on Sehyoon’s shoulders. “Anything?”

Sehyoon nodded. “ _Anything."_

“Make me pancakes,” he whined, crumpling down onto Sehyoon’s chest. “I’m hungry. And cold.”

Sehyoon sighed, wrapping his arms around the younger. “Blueberry?” Byeongkwan nodded into his chest. “I gotta get up to make the pancakes, Kwan.”

Byeongkwan rolled off him, cocooning himself in the blankets again to regain the warmth he had lost. Seconds later, he was hit in the face by something warm and soft, which turned out to be Sehyoon’s shirt.

“Put that on,” Sehyoon said, already sorting through the dresser for another shirt.

Byeongkwan squinted at him, in all his shirtless, muscled glory. “You're just doing this to taunt me, aren't you?”

Sehyoon ignored Byeongkwan’s words, but the smirk on his lips revealed the truth. Pulling a new shirt over his head he stepped back over to the bed, cradling Byeongkwan’s cheek as he dropped one last kiss onto his lips, “love you.”

Byeongkwan returned the kiss. “Mm, love you too. Now go make me pancakes, you deviant.”

**Author's Note:**

> how would y'all,, feel abt a spicy second part
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/peachtones) | [twt](https://twitter.com/peachtoneau)


End file.
